memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Klingon roofvogel
Voor de versie uit de 22e eeuw, zie Klingon roofvogel (22e eeuw). De Klingon roofvogel was een type oorlogsschip in dienst van de Klingon defensiemacht in de 23e en 24e eeuw. De schepen werden zo genoemd, omdat ze de vorm van een vogel hadden met vleugels en een lange romp. Er bestaan drie soorten roofvogels: de kleine B'rel-klasse en D12-klasse scouts, en de grotere K'vort-klasse kruisers. Historie Het eerst bekende gebruik van een roofvogel was in 2285. In dit jaar overviel Kruge de Genesis planeet om achter de geheimen van het Project Genesis te komen. De senior officieren van de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] overvielen het schip en noemden het de "[[HMS Bounty|HMS Bounty]]". ( ) : De Klingon roofvogel verscheen voor het eerste in , maar de bemanning van de ''Enterprise leek het schip meteen te herkennen. Sulu noemde het schip meteen een "Scout-klasse" zodra het verscheen.'' Vanaf de introductie van het schip hadden ze allemaal verhul apparaten aan boord. Een prototype roofvogel, gelanceerd in 2293 onder het commando van generaal Chang, had echter de ongewone mogelijkheid om wapens te gebruiken, terwijl het verhulapparaat geactiveerd was. ( ) De D12-klasse was uit dienst gegaan in het midden van de 24e eeuw, omdat de plasma spoelen regelmatig faalden. ( ) [[Afbeelding:Duras sisters b-o-p and Enteprise-D, Generations.jpg|thumb|left|200px|De Enterprise-D wordt onder vuur genomen door een D12-klasse roofvogel.]] Een roofvogel was uiteindelijk verantwoordelijk voor de verwoesting van het Federatie sterrenschip [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]]. Indien de deflector schilden offline zijn kan dit type schip makkelijk verwoest worden met een fotontorpedo. ( ) Hoewel de roofvogels in de 2370s al behoorlijk op "leeftijd" waren vochten ze hevig mee tijdens de Dominion oorlog. Overigens niet zonder succes. De Brug van een roofvogel thumb|left|180px|De Brug van een roofvogel in [[2285.]] Door haar leeftijd en variatie in configuratie waren er veel verschillen vormen van de brug. De roofvogel die de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] in 2285 tegenkwam bij de Genesis planeet had een verhoogd platform met daarop de stoel van de commando officier. Hierdoor had de kapitein een directe ooglijn met het hoofdbeeldscherm. Vanuit zijn positie kon hij alle andere stationen in de gaten houden, waaronder de besturing, navigatie en tactische posten. ( ) thumb|left|180px|De brug van een roofvogel in [[2287.]] Vreemd genoeg was de brug drie maanden later helemaal aangepast. Kapitein Kirk en zijn bemanning hadden het schip gekaapt en namen het mee naar de Aarde. In het midden van de kamer stond de stoel van de kapitein, met het navigatie station daar vlak voor. Aan de rechtse achterkant van de kapitein stond de communicatie post en aan de linker achterkant van de kapitein stonden de ingenieuring en de wetenschappelijke posten. ( ) Een jaar later trof de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise-A]] een roofvogel met dezelfde configuratie. Het enige verschil was dat de kapitein vanaf zijn positie directe toegang had tot de wapens. ( ) thumb|left|180px|De brug van generaal Chang's roofvogel. In 2293 bestuurde generaal Chang het prototype roofvogel dat de mogelijkheid had om te vuren terwijl het verhulapparaat geactiveerd was. De brug leek veel op de hierboven beschreven bruggen, maar er waren geen posten voor hem die het zicht op het hoofdbeeldscherm zouden kunnen belemmeren. Zo stond de besturingspost achter zijn stoel. Dit unieke besturingsstation had een groot stuurwiel, in tegenstelling tot normale stations. ( ) Spiegel universum De Klingon roofvogel verschijnt ook in het Spiegel universum als een schip van de Klingon-Cardassian alliantie. (DS9: "Crossover" en "Through the Looking Glass") (Zie: Spiegel universum sterrenschepen) Bekende roofvogels Appendix Optredens * Star Trek Movies: ** ** ** ** * TNG: ** "A Matter of Honor" ** "The Defector" ** "[[Yesterday's Enterprise|Yesterday's Enterprise]]" (K'vort-klasse) ** "Sins of the Father" ** "Reunion" ** "The Mind's Eye" ** "Redemption, Deel I" ** "Redemption, Deel II" ** "Unification, Deel I" ** "Unification, Deel II" ** "Rascals" (B'rel-klasse) * DS9: ** "Past Prologue" ** "Blood Oath" * TNG: ** "Firstborn" ** Star Trek: Generations (D12-klasse) * DS9: ** "The Way of the Warrior" ** "Return to Grace" ** "Sons of Mogh" ** "Rules of Engagement" ** "Shattered Mirror" ** "Apocalypse Rising" ** "In Purgatory's Shadow" * VOY: ** "Unity" * DS9: ** "By Inferno's Light" ** "Soldiers of the Empire" ** "Call to Arms" ** "A Time to Stand" ** "Sons and Daughters" ** "Favor the Bold" ** "Sacrifice of Angels" ** "You Are Cordially Invited... ** "Tears of the Prophets" ** "Image in the Sand" ** "Once More Unto the Breach" ** "Strange Bedfellows" ** "The Changing Face of Evil" ** "When It Rains..." ** "Tacking Into the Wind" ** "What You Leave Behind" Referenties * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual * Star Trek: Starship Spotter Categorie:Klingon sterrenschip klassen Categorie:Aandacht nodig cs:Klingonský dravec de:Klingonischer Bird-of-Prey en:Klingon Bird-of-Prey es:Clase B'rel ja:クリンゴン・バード・オブ・プレイ